Restaurants, entertainment venues, and other establishments and/or areas typically utilize machines to facilitate the offering of beverages (and/or other refreshments). Such machines often include vending machines, visi-coolers, or soda fountains. Each different type of machine offers different advantages and disadvantages. Vending machines, for example, double as Point-Of-Sale (POS) devices, allowing them to function in a predominately autonomous fashion, but with the added expense of the requisite POS hardware and/or electronics. Visi-coolers allow customers to choose which product they want and allow self-service access to the desired product(s) (relieving store personnel of the duty to retrieve products for customers), but only allow pre-packaged items of limited sizes to be displayed. Soda fountains allow customers full flexibility of customization (e.g., amount, mix, ice content, and/or seltzer content), but are limited to typically five (5) or six (6) different beverage types. While advances in vending machine technology have leveraged expensive hardware and software to provide increased functionality (such as credit card payment acceptance) in new machines, older vending machines, visi-coolers, and soda fountains remain hindered by their original capabilities.